totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która lubi bawić się kukiełkami
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 5 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Kilka zdjęć z Nowego Jorku. Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. W domu modelek rozpętała się wielka kłótnia. Poszło o przemeblowanie pokoju dziewczyn przez Carmen, Sydney i Camilie. Po bójce z Jennifer, w którą wdały się prawie wszystkie dziewczyny Carmen odeszła z programu na zawszę. Zadanie polegało na nieruchomym staniu na środku ulicy. najlepsza okazała się Chelsea, która wzięła udział w sesji okładkowej. W domu zawrzało po raz kolejny. Utworzyły się dwie grupki. Camilie i Sydney oraz reszta dziewczyn. Następnie dziewczyny udały się na Statuę Wolności, gdzie wzięły udział w sesji fotograficznej. Camilie, Julie i Chelsea, jednak Lian, Carol i Eve znowu nie pokazały swoich prawdziwych umiejętności. Ostatecznie w najsłabszej dwójce znalazły się Lian i Carol. Carol została, a Lian musiała się pożegnać z programem. I tak zostało ich dziesięć? A kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Carol nieco zdenerwowana weszła do domu. Była tam pierwsza. Po chwili reszta dziewczyn była już w domu. (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: A jednak... najsłabsza dwójka. Nie myślałam, że może być to aż taki stres... trudno. Zawaliłam i wiem o tym dobrze. Jednak. Myślałam, że jak będę robiła coś innego, pokażę, że potrafię być oryginalna. Teraz będzie mi trudno wrócić na pierwsze miejsce. Carol rozżalona leżała na sofie. Wtedy właśnie, przechodziły koło niej Eve i Julie. Od razu postanowiły poprawić humor Carol. Eve: Co się stało? Boli cię coś? Carol: Jakbyś nie wiedziała... Julie: No powiedz! Nie bój się! (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Nareszcie zdobyłam pierwsze miejsce! Po pierwszych tygodniach, w których równo zawalałam sesje teraz był mój czas! Nie wierzę. Jestem taka radosna, że aż chciałabym to wykrzyczeć! Ale medal zawsze musi mieć dwie strony. Dlaczego musiała odpaść Lian?! Cóż. Przynajmniej odpadła Carmen... Carol: Wiecie... przejmuje się tym miejscem. Czuje się tak źle! Eve: Nie smuć się! Będzie lepiej! Julie: Racja! Masz dużo dobrych zdjęć, które na pewno pomogą ci w tym programie! Eve: Właśnie. Nie smuć się! Carol: Wiecie. To jednak nie jest moja wina... to znaczy trochę moja, ale tam naprawdę wiało! Heh, miło, że sądzicie, że mogę tutaj zostać. Eva: I masz mi się nie dąsać! Carol: Tak... chociaż byłoby mi dużo lepiej jakbym nie była zagrożona. Eve: Ale na to już nie nie poradzimy! Carol: Niestety... fakt, że byłam w najsłabszej dwójce będzie mnie dręczył do końca... Julie:'' Ajj... Julie usiadła koło i zaczęła ją przytulać. '''Carol: Co ty robisz? Julie: Nie chcę, abyś się smuciła. Carol zaczerwieniła się. Carol: Wiesz, że to dziecinne?! Julie: Wiem, ale taka już jestem! Eve, Carol i Julie jeszcze chwilę rozmawiały. Natomiast w kuchni Chelsea i Star rozmawiały na temat eliminacji Lian. Dom Modelek, Kuchnia 200px Star i Chelsea siedziały na bladzie stołu w kuchni i rozmawiały. Star: Zszokowało mnie to. Myślałem, że się poprawi i pokaże na co ją stać. Chelsea: Miałam taką nadzieję... była by mniejszym zagrożeniem później. Star: A teraz? W sumie nie ma już ludzi "całkiem" słabych... Chelsea: Naprawdę? Eve nie radzi sobie dobrze. Tak samo Sydney i Lucy. Wydaje mi się, że ta trójka szybko pójdzie do odstrzału. Star: Myślę podobnie. Finałowa dziesiątka. Nie ma tutaj już słabych. Chelsea: Właśnie... sądzisz, że Camilie i Sydney sobie poradzą? Star: Myślę, że tak... no na pewno Camilie. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Nie poszło mi najlepiej. Zostałam skrytykowana i myślałam, że wyślą mnie do domu. Wydaje mi się, że pójdę na to co robiłam w odcinku z reklamą metra. Koło kuchni przechodziła właśnie Isabelle, która od razu podeszła do Star i Chelsea. Isabelle: Hej! Kochani. Co robicie? Star: Nic. Siedzimy i rozmawiamy... Isabelle: A o czym? Chelsea: O ludziach, którzy zostali, o rywalach i takich różnych. Isabelle: Ahh! Star: A kto według ciebie jest najsłabszy? Isabelle: Nie mam pojęcia... lubię tutaj wszystkich. Star: A już jakbyś miała jednak kogoś wybrać? Isabelle: Hmm... chyba była by to Eve. Jest wspaniała, ale no niestety ma problem z sesjami. Nie wiedzie się jej. Chelsea: A jednak... (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Lubie Star. Myślę, że w programie to z nią jeszcze najwięcej nas łączy. Jednak jest strasznie mocną rywalką. Ona dwa razy była pierwsza, a ja dwa razy byłam druga... cóż. Lubie wyzwania! Ale to ja zostanę Top Modelką! Isabelle po chwili poszła. Czuła się za bardzo zmieszana, a Star i Chelsea dalej kontynuowały swoją rozmowę. Star: Wiesz? Mamy być szansę razem w finale! Chelsea: Było by miło. Szczególnie, że chyba mamy najlepsze portfolia. Star: Nie zapominajmy o Carol, Isabelle i Jennifer. Ta trójka też tak łatwo nie da się pokonać. Chelsea: Racja. Dlatego nie możemy się teraz poddać! Star: I taką właśnie postawę lubię! Dom Modelek, Taras 200px Lucy, Camilie i Sydney siedziały na tarasie obserwując zabieganą nowojorską ulicę. Lucy: O patrzcie! Jak ona się ubrała! Camilie: No serio... kompletny nie wypał! Sydney: Nie bądźcie nie miłe... ona też ma uczucia. Camilie: No nie obraź się, ale no proszę cię! Kto ubrał by fioletowe leginsy do oliwkowej kurtki?! Lucy: Porażka życiowa! Sydney: Weźcie! Ona to jeszcze usłyszy... Camilie: I co z tego?! Sydney: No... może coś sobie po tym zrobi... Camilie: Szczerze? Niezbyt mnie to obchodzi... Sydney: To ja w takim razie chyba pójdę... Sydney weszła do domu. Lucy: Właściwie... dlaczego wy się przyjaźnicie? Camilie: Bo ją lubię. Dlatego. Lucy: Spoko... Rozumiem, że nie chcesz się z niej pośmiać? Camilie: No wiesz... (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Czas pokazać, że ja też mogę być postacią pierwszoplanową, a nie tylko tłem! Od teraz przestaje być miłą dziewczynką, która siedzi z boku. Uważajcie! Pierwszy plan już jest mój! Lucy: Spoko. Czyli pękasz? Camilie: No chyba żartujesz! Lucy: To jak? Camilie: Zaczynasz! Lucy: Więc... jak myślisz, jak złe są jej zdjęcia? Camilie: Koszmarne? Lucy: Bingo! Camilie: Ale na pewno nie tak złe jak twoje... Lucy: Słucham?! (pokój zwierzeń)Lucy: Nie łączy mnie żadna przyjaźń z Camilie. Po prostu chcemy skończyć z wiecznym faworyzowaniem dziewczyn! Też chcemy wyjść na pierwszy plan. Dlatego tak się zachowujemy. Cóż... gdybym tylko wiedziała co miało się stac później... Lucy zdenerwowana uderzyła Camilie w policzek. Camilie: Hej! Weź się nie zapędzaj! Lucy: A zrobisz mi coś, czekoladko? Camilie: Przynajmniej nie mam rudej szopy na głowie jak ty... Lucy: Pff... nudzisz, wiesz? Camilie: A ty mi przeszkadzasz, więc żegnam! Lucy: Ahh tak? Camilie: No już wielkoludzie nie bulwersuj się i stąd idź! Lucy: Przynajmniej nie jestem liliputem! Lucy trzasnęła drzwiami wychodząc z tarasu. Salon Modelek, Północna Sypialnia 200px Nieco zasmucona do pokoju weszła Sydney. Były tam również Isabelle i Jennifer, które zajmowały się sobą. Sydney: Hej... co robicie? Jennifer: Nic. Tak zabijamy nudę. Isabelle: Racja... przydałby się jakiś list od Very. Jennifer: W sumie chyba jeszcze za wcześniej, nie sądzisz Sydney? Sydney: No chyba tak. Jennifer: W ogóle finałowa dziesiątka! Cieszycie się? Isabelle: Dziesięć... Jedne, Dwa... Jennifer: Dużo więcej... Isabelle: A... to jeszcze nie za bardzo. Powiem, że będę szczęśliwa, jeżeli pobędę tu jeszcze chwilę... Sydney nieco zasmucona usiadła na łóżku. Jennifer: Coś się dzieje? Sydney: Nie, ale sądzę, że Camilie coś do mnie ma. Isabelle: Ma coś na ciebie? Co?! Sydney: Nie na mnie, tylko do mnie. Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio bardziej zależy jej na pieniążkach. Jennifer usiadła koło Sydney. Jennifer: Nie martw się. To jasne, że teraz walczymy na serio i ta, która się przebije będzie bliżej celu, ale po programie to minie. Sydney: Tak myślisz? Jennifer: Oczywiście, że tak! Uwierz! Będzie lepiej. Sydney: Dzięki. Mam taką nadzieję... Z oddali było słychać głos Carol. Carol: Ludzie! Vera piszę!!! Jennifer, Isabelle i Sydney pośpiesznie pobiegły do salonu. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Gdy tylko Jennifer, Isabelle i Sydney dołączyły do reszty Carol podniosła list od Very. Carol: Dobra ludzie, czytam. "Modelka wielka jak modelka mała potrzebuje pięknej kreacji. Kocham, Vera!" Star: Jak myślicie. O co może tu chodzić? Chelsea: Nie mam pojęcia. Może będziemy ubierać małe dzieci! Eve: To było by takie piękne! Julie: Ciekawe co to będzie... Jennifer: Chyba nie pozostaje nam nic innego niż poczekać do rana... Dziewczyny przez dalszą część wieczoru zajmowała się sobą. Myła się, oglądała telewizje i rozmawiała. W końcu wszyscy poszli spać. Nowy Jork, Teatr 200px Dziewczyny z samego rana przyjechały do starego teatru położonego w centrum miasta. Były nieco zdziwione. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: Więc wchodzimy do starego teatru. W około roznosi się woń starego drewna. Stajemy przy wielkiej czerwonej kotarze i... Kotara rozsuwa się, a na scenie stoją wyłącznie dwie nagie kukiełki. Kukiełka I: Oj jak mi zimno! Kukiełka II: Marznę! Marznę! Kukiełka I: Czy wiesz, że jesteś nudystą? Kukiełka II: Nie! Co? Nudystą? Czy ktoś raczy mnie ubrać?! Kukiełka I: A może wy! Julie: M-my?! (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Nie lubię kukiełek, marionetek, ani innych tego typu zabawek... od dzieciństwa mnie przerażały! Kukiełka II: Tak wy! Wiecie co?! Nagle z za sceny wyszła Vera. Vera: Ponieważ dzisiaj będziecie projektantkami mody, a za modelów posłużą wam te oto kukiełki! Kukiełka I: O tak! I chcę paradny kapelusik! Musi być mała flaga! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Nie ogarniam tego... czy my mamy po prostu zaprojektować ubranie dla lalek? Już nie mają pomysłów na lepsze zadania?! Vera: Zadanie będzie jednak nieco trudniejsze. Podzielimy was bowiem w drużyny! Jennifer: Jak duże? Vera: No raczej sporę. Lucy, Carol, Eve, Star i Chelsea. Jesteście w jednej drużynie. Lucy: Z nimi? No ok... Star: Nie jest tak źle, co? Chelsea: Co ty! Z takim składem wygramy! (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Wolałabym jednak pracować z Lian, zamiast z Carol. Wiem, powtarzam się, ale Lian miała chociaż styl, a Carol? Nie wiem. Vera: Natomiast Isabelle, Camilie, Sydney, Jennifer i Julie będą w drugiej drużynie! Isabelle: W czym? Julie: O tak! Fajnie! Sydney: Ehh... Vera: Zatem. Macie sporo czasu. Ale pamiętajcie. Musicie uszyć coś do codziennego użytku. Do zobaczenia! Drużyny szybko rozbiegły się do pracowni. Nowy Jork, Pracownia Czerwonych 200px W drużynie czerwonych były Carol, Lucy, Eve, Star i Chelsea. Na początku dziewczyny ekspresowo rozpakowały co miały do dyspozycji. Był to spory kawał jasno-niebieskiego materiału, mniejszy kawałek jeansowego materiału i baza pod kapelusz. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Biłam się z myślami... od razu wpadło mi do głowy zrobić zwiewną suknie z jeansowym kapeluszem. Ale potem myślałam o sukience i jeansowej kurtce. Chelsea: Więc, co robimy? Lucy: Rockową kurtkę? Star: Ze zwiewnego materiału?! Może suknie i jeansowy kapelusz... Carol: Suknia to w sumie dobry pomysł, ale jeansowy kapelusz? Eve: A może do tego taka bluzeczka ? Wiecie... coś typu narzutka na ramiona? Star: No... co wy na to? Mnie się podoba. Carol: Też nie mam nic przeciwko! Chelsea: A więc działajmy... Star i Chelsea pracowały przy przycinaniu materiału. Wcześniej Eve wykonała stosowny rysunek. (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Dobrze pracowało się w naszej drużynie. Podobno Carol ma jakieś ukryte umiejętności do szycia. Cóż. Nie jest to duży projekt, ale musimy go wygrać. Star: Jak myślisz. Co możemy zrobić by dobrze wypaść? Chelsea: My już dobrze wypadłyśmy. Pytanie jest co Lucy ma tutaj robić? Star: Właśnie... za co jest ona w ogóle odpowiedzialna? Chelsea: Chyba za nic. Star: Więc, jeżeli wygramy od tak sobie przejdzie?! Chelsea: No na to chyba wygląda... (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Od początku Lucy nie przywiązywała wagi do przyjaźni w tym programie, ale ona przecież nic tutaj nie robi! Co mamy dalej zrobić? Cóż. Nie zamierzałam jej tego puścić płazem... Lucy siedziała z boku i słuchała muzyki, naglę podeszła do niej zdenerwowana Star. Lucy natychmiast wstała. Star: Powiedz. Jakie jest twoje zadanie tutaj? Lucy: Moje? Nie mam żadnego. Star: Nie żeby co, ale to jest praca drużynowa! Wiesz co to drużyna? Lucy: Wiem. Myślisz, że jestem głupia? Star: No. Nie pomagasz nam w ogóle? Lucy: A któraś w ogóle raczyła mnie zapytać o zdanie? Star: Słucham? Czyli powinniśmy cię błagać żebyś nam pomogła? To niedorzeczne! Lucy: Nie zawadziło by chociaż poprosić. Star: Nie żeby co, ale sama powinnaś się zapytać w czym potrzebujemy pomocy! Lucy: I co? Star: Jeszcze się pytasz co?! Weź rusz tyłek i nam pomóż! Lucy: Teraz nie mam w ogóle na to zamiaru! Lucy wyszła. Star: No i świetnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Lucy: Tej Star chyba kompletnie odbiło! Co ona sobie nie myśli? Nie poprosili mnie, więc nie mam zamiaru im pomagać! Po paru godzinach drużyna czerwonych była już gotowa do działania. Nowy Jork, Pracownia Niebieskich 200px W drużynie niebieskich znajdowały się natomiast Isabelle, Julie, Jennifer, Camilie i Sydney. Niebiescy dostali duży kawałek bordowego materiału i żółtą wstążkę. Sydney: No więc... macie jakiś pomysł? Camilie: Nie wiem... Przychodzi mi na myśl głównie suknia. Jennifer: Chyba wszystkie o tym myślimy, ale do czego użyć wstążki?! Julie: Może nałożyć na materiał... Odezwała się cichutko Julie. Isbaelle: Jak nałożyć?! Julie: Wiesz... opleść, ale bardzo rzadko... powinien wyjść bardzo ładny efekt... Sydney: Bardzo fajny pomysł! Jennifer: Nawet, nawet. Camilie: I chyba co najważniejsze, nie zajmie nam to całej nocy! (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Cieszę się, że mój pomysł został uznany przez drużynę... to strasznie miłe i w ogóle dziękuje. Sydney razem z Julie już kończyły pracę. Bowiem już tylko ostatecznie nakładały suknie na kukłę. Sydney: Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy to skrócić? Julie: Wtedy będzie za bardzo wyzywająca! Sydney: A może widzą o to chodzi? Julie: Nie wiem, ale ja wolę bardziej prostą modę. Bez zbędnego pokazywania majtek... Sydney: Dobrze... więc jak. Zostawiamy? Julie: Zdecydowanie tak! Sydney: Dobrze... Sydney odstawiła nożyczki na stół. Jennifer: No nie powiem... ładnie nam to wyszło. Sydney: Tak. A to dzięki naszej pracy i projektowi Julie. Camilie: Mam nadzieje, że teraz przynajmniej wygramy... Isabelle: Wygramy! Mam taką nadzieję... Nowy Jork, Teatr 200px Obie drużyny siedziały na widowni. Naglę kurtyna ponownie odsłoniła się. Na środku siedziała Vera, a koło niej biegały dwie kukiełki. Kukiełka I: Ale masz piękną suknie! Kukiełka II: Dziękuje! Twoja niebieska suknia też jest piękna! Kukiełka I: Ależ nie! Nie dorównuje ona urodzie twojej czerwonej sukni! Kukiełka II: Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę! Kukieła I: Vero!!! Vera: Tak? Kukiełka I: A może powiesz, która kreacja według ciebie jest ciekawsza? Vera: To trudny wybór nie powiem... Kukiełka II: Ale chociaż o ociupinkę. Która jest ociupinkę lepsza? Kukiełka I: Właśnie! Powiedz! Vera: Cóż... czerwona kreacja jest jednak bardziej pomysłowa. Zatem gratuluje niebiescy! Drużyna niebieskich aż podskoczyła ze szczęścia. Wszyscy zaczęli obściskiwać Julie. Kukiełka II: Dziękuje, ale cóż oni dostaną? Vera: Może mały wypad do najdroższego spa? Kukiełka II: O tak! O tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Jestem prze szczęśliwa! Dzięki mnie moja drużyna wygrała zadanie! Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę. I jeszcze SPA! Ohh już nie mogę doczekać się maseczek błotnych i kąpieli w czekoladzie! Jestem chyba w niebie! Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Carol, Lucy, Eve, Star i Chelsea wściekłe siedziały w domu modelek w czasie, gdy reszta dziewczyn cieszyła się wygraną w SPA. Star: Niezbyt to miłe uczucie... Eve: Co nie? Przegrałyśmy i musimy tutaj teraz tkwić... (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Jasne, że jestem nieco zła... kto nie byłby na moim miejscu! Chciałam być w tym SPA... jednak wszystkiego dostać nie można... Carol: Masakra... Lucy: Co nie? Nie postarałyście się... Chelsea: My się nie postarałyśmy? (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Co to Lucy sobie wyobraża?! Naprawdę swoim zachowaniem coraz bardziej mnie wkurza... Nie pomaga nam, ma nas gdzieś, a za chwile robi wielkie halo, że to niby przez nam nie jest w SPA! No proszę, czy ona jest normalna? Star: Jakbyś sama wzięła się do roboty może by nam lepiej poszło! Lucy: A ktoś mnie poprosił? Chelsea: To teraz jaśnie pani potrzebuje zaproszenie, by w ogóle raczyć wziąć udział w zadaniu? Star: W ogóle za kogo ty się uważasz? Lucy: Za kogoś, kto ma rację. Star: No przecież... królewna zawsze musi mieć rację. Chelsea: I w dodatku jeszcze nam to wypomina... Eve rozdzieliła trójkę. Eve: Hej, hej! Spokojnie. Nie ma potrzeby by się denerwować... w końcu jesteśmy w jednym programie... Chelsea: Wiesz co Lucy? Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy do końca programu... Lucy: Dobra! Mam już was dosyć ludzie! W tym momencie weszły dziewczyny ze SPA, a po chwili pojawił się list od Very. Star: "Kukiełki czują i chcą czuć, ale która kukiełka jest ładniejsza? Zepsuta, czy nowa? Kocham, Vera." Jennifer: Nie ogarniam... Julie: Chyba jak wszyscy... Minął kolejny dzień w domu modelek. Dziewczyny poszły spać, by być gotowe na kolejny dzień. Nowy Jork, Teatr 200px Dziewczyny z samego rana przyjechały do teatru, w którym były wczoraj. Stanęły przed tą samą kurtyną, z za której wyszedł Arthur. Arthur: Hej ponownie! Dziewczyny: Hej! Arthur: Dzisiaj sesja fotograficzna odbędzie się tutaj. (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: Kukiełki? Arthur: Będziecie pozować jako kukiełki. Jednak nie będzie tak łatwo, bowiem pięć z was zagra laleczki nowe, a piątka zagra laleczki zniszczone i źle traktowane. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: Byłam strasznie podekscytowana sesją! Chciałam odegrać laleczkę popsutą. Jurorzy będą wtedy na pewno bardziej punktowali. Cóż... zostałam jednak laleczką nową. Jennifer w sukni weszła na scenę i zaczęła pozować. Arthur: Spróbuj być bardziej... sztuczna! Spraw by twoje ciało było nienaturalnie powyginane! Takie, żeby wyglądało jak ciało kukiełki! Jennifer: Zrozumiałam! Jennifer pochyliła się w prawo. Arthur: To... ciągle nie to. Spróbuj zrobić coś innego. Jennifer: Dobrze... Dziesięć minut później sesja Jennifer się skończyła. Arthur: Zdjęcia nie są za dobre. Nie wiem jak to wyjdzie... Parę godzin później sesja była już skończona, a dziewczyny pojechały do domu modelek. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Julie trzymała list od Very w rękach. Julie: "Kukiełki są już gotowe. Jednak, której z laleczek odetnie się linki? Kocham, Vera." Sydney: Jednym słowem szykuje się panel... (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Nie wiem jak mi poszło. Pozowałam jako kukiełka bez ręki i nogi... cóż. Muszę poczekać na werdykt jury.'' Nowy Jork, Panel 200px Dziewczyny weszła na podest, który zwrócony był w stronę stołu jury. Przed owym stołem stała Vera w żółtej sukni. Vera: Witajcie kukiełki! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Witam was na waszym piątym panelu. Dzisiaj widzę przed sobą dziesięć pięknych modelek, jednak po panelu, zostanie ich tylko dziewięć. Powitajcie nasze jury! Piękna, dzika, ale spokojna! Zoey! Zoey: Witajcie. Vera: Nasza nowa, członkini w jury. Powitajcie Melody! Melody: Witajcie! Jestem pewna, że zobaczę tutaj same dobre zdjęcia! Vera: I ja. Przewodnicząca jury! Vera! Vera usiadła do stołu jury. Vera: Dziś pozowałyście jako laleczki. Zacznijmy od grupy zadbanych i nowych laleczek. Pierwsza będzie Julie! Julie podeszła do jury. Julie: Witajcie! Vera: Hej Julie! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie!450px|thumb|Julie jako kukiełka Vera: Naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa z tego zdjęcia. Kolejna dobra robota. Ale pomimo tego twoje poprzednie zdjęcie było dużo lepsze. Nie myśl, że zrobiłaś coś źle. Twoje oczy są piękne i ty sama pięknie się prezentujesz. Naprawdę dobrze, ale jesteś tutaj za bardzo... no "candy" nie wiem jak to ująć. Zoey: Julie.. - Musze przyznac, ze ostatnio poczynilas naprawde ogromne postepy, i tym razem rowniez wypadlas nie zle.. Ale tylko nie zle. Masz fantastyczna kreacje oraz rozczke, i dobrze to wykorzystalas, lecz brakuje "tego czegos" na twojej twarzy, bo nie mozesz zawsze wykorzystywac jedynie oczu. Melody: No więc, według mnie zrobiłaś jeszcze większy postęp niż w poprzednim odcinku. Rola "wróżki" pasuje do ciebie idealnie. Ogólnie jesteś taka słodka, dzięki czemu to zdjęcie wyszło doskonałe. Twoje oczy są przepiękne i świetnie się tu dopasowują. Vera: Dziękujemy Julie. Julie: To ja dziękuje... Julie wróciła na podest. Vera: Czas na Carol! Carol podeszła do jury. Carol: Witajcie! Vera: Witaj Carol! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|left|450px|Carol jako kukiełka Zoey: Po raz kolejny nie zachwycasz Carol. Wygladasz tutaj bardziej jak "slodka lala" niz jak modelka. Coz.. Na poczatku programu pokazalas nam swoja profesionalnosc. Licze, ze szybko powrocisz na odpowiednie tory. Trzymam za ciebie kciuki! :3 Vera: Kocham to zdjęcie. Twoje nieco puste spojrzenie idealnie pasuje do tematu sesji. Naprawdę podoba mi się to. Jedyne na co powinnaś zwrócić uwagę to postawa. Jesteś trochę za bardzo pokręcona, ale dalej podoba mi się twoja wspaniała asymetryczna grzywka. Oby tak dalej. Jest dużo lepiej niż tydzień temu! Melody: Dobre zdjęcie, a bynajmniej lepsze niż z zeszłego tygodnia. Na tym zdjęciu mogłaś doskonale wykorzystać atut twej szczupłej figury. Twoja mina mnie intryguje. Przez twoje spojrzenie w górę wydajesz się głupiutka. Carol: Ok... dziękuje. Carol wróciła na podest. Vera: Następną zapraszamy Isabelle! Isabelle podeszła do jury. Isabelle: Dzień dobry. Vera: Hej Isabelle! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|450px|Isabelle jako kukiełka Vera: Wyglądasz tutaj nadzwyczaj spokojnie, ale no nie jest to coś czego naprawdę się spodziewałem. To już było. Gdzie jest ta oryginalna Isabelle, która zachwyciła nas w zdjęciu reklamy metra? Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieje, że pokażesz nam coś nowego. Bo to jest naprawdę ładne, ale już niestety stare. Zoey: Musze przyznac, ze to zdjecie jest ciekawe. Taka typowa kukielka. Uniesiona dlon jest zdecydowanym atutem, bo dodaje to calosci wrazenia, jakbys byla w ruchu. Nie mniej jednak licze, ze wkrotce pokazesz cos nowego, bo Vera ma racje. Melody: To zdjęcie to twoja totalna porażka. Twoja twarz nic kompletnie nie wyraża, jakbyś się bała aparatu. Poza też jest taka nijaka. Niestety, idzie ci coraz gorzej. Powinnaś trochę więcej włożyć w to emocji. Vera: Dziękujemy Isabelle. Isabelle wróciła na podest. Vera: Czas na Jennifer! Jennifer podeszła do jury. Vera: Arthur mówił, że miałaś jakieś problemy z sesją... Jennifer: Nie umiałam się wczuć w rolę... Vera: Dobrze... zobaczmy więc twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|450px|Jennifer jako kukiełka Zoey: Nie ukrywam Jenny, ze od poczatku programu jestes moja faworytka. To zdjecie jest jednak.. Nijakie. Zupelnie tak, jakby na tym ci nie zalezalo. Poza bardzo ciekawa jednak twarz psuje wszystko.. Melody: Niestety, mówie to z bólem serca, ale zaniżyłaś loty w tym tygodniu. Poza jest całkiem dobra, bo starasz się być modna, ale twój wyraz twarzy kompletnie zniszczył to zdjęcie. Jakbyś była pewna siebie, ale w jak najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu... Vera: Przyznam rację moim poprzednikom. Naprawdę to nie jest twój tydzień. Patrząc na poprzednie tygodnie... to po prostu nie jesteś ty. Po prostu nie widzę tutaj mody z którą nas oswajałaś przez cały program. Po prostu coś się tutaj zepsuło... Jennifer: Dziękuje za krytykę. Obiecuje, że się poprawię. Vera: Mamy taką nadzieję. Czas na Camilie! Jennifer wróciła na podium, a koło jury stanęła Camilie. Vera: Dobrze Camilie. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|450px|Camilie jako kukiełka Vera: Trzy słowa. Kocham to zdjęcie! Jest boskie, wspaniałe i fenomenalne! Naprawdę poczyniłaś wielkie postępy od ostatniego razu i naprawdę to zdjęcie jest... no po prostu wow! Twarz jest spokojna, ale nie znudzona, a na zdjęciu wyglądasz jakbyś się ruszała! Po prostu podnosisz poprzeczkę!!! Melody: Według mnie, spełniłaś swoje zadanie doskonale. Jesteś na tym zdjęciu elegancka i taka miałaś być ! Stałaś się teraz jedną z moich faworytek. zrobiłaś ogromne postępy i sądzę, że uda ci się utrzymać jeszcze w tym programie. Zoey: Dobra robota Camilie! Uwielbiam to zdjecie, i wedlug mnie jest ono najlepsze z pozostalych twoich do tej pory tematow zdjec. Widac, ze wczulas sie w role. Najbardziej podoba mi sie twoja opanowana twarz, ktora skupia na sobie najwieksza uwage! Oby tak dalej, a sporo osiagniesz w swiecie mody. Vera: Dziękujemy Camilie. Camilie: Dziękuje. Camilie wróciła na podium. Vera: Teraz zaczniemy oceniać zniszczone i zaniedbane kukiełki. Pierwsza, Eve! Eve podeszła do jury. Eve: Witam! Vera: Hej Eve! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|450px|Eve jako kukiełka Vera: Po prostu kocham to zdjęcie. Jest moim ulubionym! Pokazałaś tutaj swoje kształty, pokazałaś, że masz ciało i to jest to! To jest to czego szukaliśmy i oczekiwaliśmy po tobie! Ta twarz! Potrafię wyczuć żal i smutek na twarzy! Bardzo dobre i dojrzałe zdjęcie! Naprawdę! Chyba dzisiaj najlepsze! Zoey: Zaskoczylas mnie, i to bardzo! Udalo ci sie idealnie wczuc w role! Moge smiale rzecz, ze jestem z ciebie dumna! Dodatkowo zly w oczach i smutna twarz nadaja zdjeciu odpowiedni klimat. Tak trzymaj! Melody: Na początku nie podobało mi się to zdjęcie, w sumie to nie wiem czemu. Teraz kiedy patrzę na nie drugi raz, to doskonale wczułaś się w role ! Ten smutek i płacz... Po prostu Wow ! To zdjęcie jest twoim najlepszym, jakie dotychczas zrobiłaś. Eve: Dziękuje... bardzo. Vera: Dziękujemy Eve. Kolejna będzie Sydney! Eve wróciła na podest, a do jury podeszła Sydney. Vera: Dobrze Sydney. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|450px|Sydney jako kukiełka Zoey: To zdjecie jest....... Po prostu niesamowite! Ha, mialam racje co do ciebie, i wiedzialam ze stac cie na wiele wiecej i pokazalas to wlasnie na tej sesji! Naprawde nie wiem, co jest w nim lepsze? Boskie, zaslaniajace jedno oko wlosy, czy drugie oko, przestraszone, jakby blagalo o litosc? Nie wiem, ale nie moge wyjsc z zachwytu! Niesamowita robota, i mam nadzieje ze utrzymasz tak wysoki poziom! Melody: Na tym zdjęciu nie wyglądasz, jakbyś to była ty ! Co nie zmienia faktu, że zdjęcie jest fantastyczne ! To przerażenie w twych oczach i jeszcze ta urwana ręka i noga. Na ostatniej sesji nie poszło ci najlepiej, lecz tym razem odpracowałaś straty z poprzedniego tygodnia ! Gratuluję ! Vera: Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Na pewno jest ono twoim najlepszym zdjęciem w całym programie! Poczyniłaś wielkie postępy! Po ostatnich dwóch sesjach miałem naprawdę ochotę po prostu wyrzucić cię stąd, ale teraz nie mam na to najmniejszego zamiaru! To zdjęcie jest boskie! Przerażenie w oczach i te kończyny! Po prostu dobra robota. Sydney: Naprawdę, dziękuje! Sydney wróciła na podium. Vera: Czas na Lucy! Lucy podeszła do jury. Lucy: Witam, witam! Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|450px|Lucy jako kukiełka? Zoey: Lucy, nie spodziewalam sie az tak slabego zdjecia z twojej strony.. No bo niestety, to nie jest cos, co mnie przekonuje. Jedyne co mi sie podoba to emocje na twojej twarzy, czyli smutek. Ale to i tak nie bardzo sie komponuje z caloscia. Vera: Nie wiem czy stać cię w sumie na więcej. Wydaje mi się, że twój czas nieubłaganie od dawna nadchodzi. Nie wyróżniłaś się w sumie niczym, co mogło by zajść w pamięć. To przypomina mi nieudaną pozycję z kamasutry i tyle. Nic więcej. Nie widzę tutaj mody. A szczególnie smutku, którego po twojej grupie oczekiwałem... Melody: To zdjęcie jest niesamowite ! Przyznam się, że nigdy nie lubiałam twoich zdjęć, ale to zdjęcie zmieniło moje zdanie. Te łzy w oczach i jeszcze to jak latasz. Dla mnie to zdjęcie jest po prostu bombowe ! Lucy: Przynajmniej jeden... dzięki. Lucy wróciła na podium. Vera: Czas na Chelsea! thumb|450px|Chelsea jako kukiełka Zoey: Dostalas chyba najtrudniejsza role, jednak wydaje mi sie, ze pozowanie jako polamana lalka nieco cie przeroslo. A jestem pewna, ze stac bylo cie na wiecej, bo tutaj twoja rozpacz jakos nie do konca mnie przekonuje. Vera: Nie wierzę, że to ty Chelsea... nie spodziewałam się tego... szczególnie, że twoje poprzednie zdjęcia były tylko śliczne. A to jest przepiękne zdjęcie z serii "ugly beauty"! Niestety dalej już nie jest tak dobrze. Mimo, że dostałaś najgorszą, albo najtrudniejszą rolę to zgadzam się z Zoey. Ale jest dobrze. Zniszczona, pomalowana lalka niestety zgubiła troszeczkę osobowości. Melody: To zdjęcie mnie nie przekonuje, za bardzo nie wyglądasz na tym zdjęciu jak ty. Jedynie co tu widzę to smutek i nic po za tym. Ta rola widać przerosła twoje umiejętności. Chelsea: Dziękuje... Chelsea wróciła na podium. Vera: I ostatnia, Star! Star podeszła do jury. Star: Witam. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|450px|Star jako kukiełka Melody: Zdjęcie jest świetne, choć nie najlepsze. Jesteś tu jak jakaś bohaterka, która wychodzi z pożaru. Jednak trochę wyglądasz tu zbyt pewnie, ale to jedyne co mogę powiedzieć źle o tym zdjęciu. Wszystko jest przepiękne, zresztą jak zwykle, ale nie martw się, bo jesteś wspaniała ! Tylko pamiętaj, niech cię nie zgubi ta pewność ! Vera: Cóż. To już było. W pierwszym tygodniu castingowym zaprezentowałaś identyczną minę, a w trzecim ze Statuą Wolności powtórzyłaś ten wyczyn. Jednak nie możesz dążyć do tego by stać się modelką jednej twarzy! Mimo iż jest to piękne to już to widzieliśmy... pokaż nam coś nowego. Mimo, że nie zgarniesz tym może pierwszego miejsca to pokaż inne emocje... bo to robi się już nudne. Zoey: No i wreszcie przyszedl czas na Star! Widze, ze po raz kolejny zaprezentowalas poze z jedna uniesiona reka. Coz, nie mam sie do czego przyczepic w tym zdjeciu, poniewaz wyszlas na nim oszalamiaco, jednak.. To juz ktorys raz pozujesz tak samo! I prosilabym, bys nastepnym zaprezentowala nam cos nowego. Star: Dziękuje. Postaram się poprawić. Star wróciła na podium. Vera: Więc tak oceniliśmy całą waszą dziesiątkę. Niestety wyłącznie dziewięć kukiełek będzie dalej walczyć o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Nowy Jork, Eliminacje 200px Vera stała przed stołem jury ze zdjęciami w rękach. Dziewczyny właśnie weszły na podest. Vera: Widzę przed sobą dziesięć pięknych modelek. Niestety w rękach mam wyłącznie dziewięć zdjęć. Dziewczyna, która nie dostanie zdjęcia spakuje się i wróci do domu. Zbliżenie na zdenerwowaną twarz Julie. Vera: Najlepsze zdjęcie wędruje dzisiaj do... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: ... Sydney!!! Sydney zszokowana podeszła do Very. Sydney: Ja... kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałam... Vera: Jednak twoje zdjęcie było dziś najlepsze. Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Sydney stanęła w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu. Vera: Równie dobre, ale drugie zdjęcie wędruje do... Eve! Eve szczęśliwa podeszła do Very. Eve: Naprawdę dziękuje! Vera: Zasłużyłaś na to... Eve uścisnęła Sydney i stanęła koło niej. Vera: Następne zdjęcie wędruje do Camilie! Camilie podeszła do Very. Camilie: Spodziewałam się czegoś wyżej... Vera: Ale i tak jesteś trzecia... Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Camilie: Dziękuje. Camilie stanęła obok Eve. Vera: Star! Nieco zdziwiona do Very podeszła Star. Vera: Dzisiaj jeszcze to przeszło, ale kolejnym razem już tak łatwo nie będzie. Star: Dziękuje. Star stanęła obok Camilie. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie jest dla... Julie. Julie podbiegła do Very. Vera: Pokaż drapieżną stronę siebie. Julie: Dobrze. Julie stanęła obok Star. Vera: Carol! Carol podeszła do Very.'' '''Vera: Nie jest źle, ale musi być dużo lepiej! Carol: Dobrze! Tak będzie! Carol stanęła przed Sydney. Vera: Jennifer, Isabelle, Lucy i Chelsea. Wasza czwórka pokazała zupełnie inne strony. Nie wyszło najlepiej, ale nie było też dobrze. Kolejne zdjęcie jest jednak dla Isabelle! Isabelle odetchnęła i podeszła do Very. Isabelle: Myślałam, że odpadnę. Vera: To zdjęcie było nudne. Pokaż coś nowego! Isabelle: Obiecuję! Isabelle stanęła koło Carol. Vera: Ostatnie zdjęcie, przed zagrożoną dwójką wędruje do Chelsea! Chelsea odetchnęła i stanęła obok Very. Vera: Miałaś naprawdę trudne zdjęcie do odegrania, ale niestety wyszło kiczowato. Gratuluje. Mimo to dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Chelsea: Dziękuje... Chelsea stanęła obok Isabelle. Vera: Lucy, Jennifer. Podejdźcie do mnie. Lucy i Jennifer złapały się za ręce i podeszły do Very. Vera: Stoją przede mną dwie zupełnie inne dziewczyny z inną osobowością i innym podejściem do programu! Lucy. W ciągu programu nie miałaś jeszcze ani jednego szałowego zdjęcia. Nie wiemy co jest tego problemem. I Jennifer, której zdjęcia zachwycały nas od początku, jednak teraz coś poszło nie tak... Jednak. Czy ona jeszcze ma wolę do walki? Jennifer: Oczywiście... Vera: Ostatnie zdjęcie zatem wędruje do... Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Do Jennifer! Mamy nadzieje, że jeszcze nam pokażesz na co ciebie stać! Jennifer podeszła do Very. Jennifer: Obiecuję i dziękuje za szansę. Vera: Gratuluje. Dalej masz szansę zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Jennifer: Dziękuje. Jennifer stanęła obok Chelsea. Vera podeszła do Lucy i ją uściskała. Vera: Widać nie było ci to pisane. Twoja osobowość była świetna, ale tutaj liczą się też zdjęcia. Powodzenia! Lucy: Trudno się mówi i żyje się dalej... (pokój zwierzeń)Lucy: Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałam! Myślałam, że dojdę dużo dalej, a teraz? Nie wierzę. To wszystko ich wina. Star, Chelsea, Eve mam nadzieje, że równie szybko pożegnacie się z tym programem! TDINTM_kopia_5.png TDINTM_kopia_6.png Koniec. Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje! Star kukla.png|Star Chelsea kukla.png|Chelsea Lucy kukla.png|Lucy Sydney kukla.png|Sydney Eve kukla.png|Eve Camilie kukla.png|Camilie Jennifer kukla.png|Jennifer Isabelle Kukla.png|Isabelle Carol Kukla.png|Carol Julie Kukla.png|Julie Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model